Summer Nights
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: Kurt and Sam reconnect after their summer romance has ended; Grease AU.


Grease!AU; Kurt is a greaser, and Sam is the new kid at McKinley who's taken in by the girls. After their summer romance, they find that their feelings didn't exactly fade away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, check it out," Puck nudged Kurt with his elbow, nodding in the direction of the doors. Sam had just walked in, Rachel on his arm, probably talking his ear off, with Tina and Quinn close behind them. They took seats at a booth, casually continuing their conversation. Kurt pretended to not be interested, returning his attention to Mike, until Puck poked at him again.<p>

"What is it, Puckerman?" Kurt snapped, but Puck didn't have to say anything—he saw none other than Blaine Anderson saunter over to the girls' table, putting on that trademark dazzling smile of his. Raising his chin, Kurt scoffed in annoyance. "What a clown," he grumbled.

"Is Hummel _jealous_?" Artie said teasingly, raising his eyebrows. The others quickly joined in on messing with Kurt, saying he was jealous and that he didn't have the balls to go over and upshow Blaine. "Kurt's too nervous to go talk it up with Blondie—must be scared that the Warbler's dapperness will rub off on him."

"Boys, boys, calm yourselves," Kurt smirked, holding his hands up in a playfully defensive manner. "Kurt Hummel does _not_ get nervous." He stood up, straightening his leather jacket. Running a comb loosely through his pompadour, he winked at his posse. "Watch and learn, boys."

Kurt walked over to the girls' table, his head held high and the smirk never leaving his lips. Tina saw him walking over, and hit the other's arms eagerly, almost disregarding Blaine completely. He rested his arm on the back of the edge of the booth, right where Sam was sitting, and looked down at the blonde, completely ignoring Blaine's presence or the glare he was giving him. "Howdy," he grinned, enjoying the blush that came over Sam's cheeks.

"Hi, Kurt," Sam replied lamely, looking at Kurt with an embarrassed smile, unable to hide how flustered he was—because, holy shit, _Kurt fucking Hummel is talking to him_.

They were simply looking at each other, and Kurt noticed that his grin was slowly melding into a smile at the sight just how giddy Sam was—he was reminded of how happy Sam was all the time when they spent their summer days and nights together. Wanting to get Sam alone so no one else could steal him away, he asked, "What do ya say we get out of here, find something to do?"

Sam opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say in response, but just settled for nodding lamely. Kurt took Sam's hand as he stood, leading him out of the diner.

"Excuse me," Blaine called from the table, where the girls were giggling and giving Sam all a thumb's up. "I believe I was talking to him." His irritation was blatant, his triangular brows furrowed together and his tone annoyed.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him, and replied smoothly, "Yeah, and now you're not." Before the Warbler could get another word in, Kurt lead Sam out, looking back over his shoulder at his boys who were grinning and fist pumping the air for him.

* * *

><p>Sam was thankful his parents were out for the weekend and that they trusted him, because it was past his curfew and he really didn't want to go back home just yet. He just wanted to stay with Kurt, sitting on the hood of his car, wearing Kurt's leather jacket, his fingers twined with the brunette's, pointing out the constellations.<p>

"That's Pegasus," Sam pointed in the general direction, and although Kurt couldn't really see it, he liked to think he could see shapes when he put stars together. And he liked to glance down at Sam when he was pointing them out, seeing his face light up as he recognized where certain ones were, connecting the lights in the sky. Sam caught Kurt, and playfully swat at his chest. "You're not paying attention."

"I'm paying attention to _you_," Kurt countered, and Sam just smiled and blushed, looking down at their hands. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach, and kissed the corner of Sam's mouth. The blonde responded by lifting his head up just enough, pressing his lips gently to Kurt's. The kiss was tender, sweet—everything Kurt wasn't used to. He pulled away, his eyes lazily fluttering open as he rested his forehead against Sam's. "What is it about you, Sam Evans?" he asked quietly, a smile playing on his lips.

"What is what about me?" Sam retorted, Kurt's breath on his face.

"I don't know," Kurt said, gently bumping their noses together. "It's just, it's how you make me feel."

"Oh?" Sam pressed. "What do I make you feel like, Kurt Hummel?"

"Like I'm home," Kurt replied simply, giving Sam this look of affection, like he was the only thing in existence to Kurt. "You make me happy, Sam. _Genuinely_ happy. I've never had this with…anybody, before." He raised his free hand, lightly tracing his fingertips down Sam's jaw. He thought of his friends, the guys at the shop, the previous people he's been with, and banished them from his mind—he just wanted to focus solely on Sam, and he found he was able to do so with ease. "You're the one that I want, Sam. Just you. Nothing and no one else."

Sam's face was flushed a deep red, but he didn't really care, because Kurt was laying his cards on the table—for _him_. He mustered up the coherency to put together words, and said, "I'm all yours, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, and savored another kiss with Sam. "Come on, let's get you home."


End file.
